Picnic Without Ants
Picnic Without Ants is a Series 5 episode. It premiered on Playhouse Disney on September 10, 2007. According to the TV.com list of the episodes of the Disney premiere dates, this is episode 14. Plot The Wiggles Show intro. Murray asks everyone if they like to dance. Dorothy likes to dance even more, so why don't we go dance with her? *Song #1: Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?) The Wiggle Friends wave hello. Wigglehouse - The Wiggles get ready for a picnic. Anthony has gathered the food but Greg tells him he only has enough for himself but not enough for everyone else. So Anthony goes to pack some more. Jeff brings just one pillow for himself, but he didn't get enough for the others. Murray, the King of Guitars, will bring his guitar, but Greg suggests he'd bring some sporting equipment. Now it's time to go. Anthony leads Greg to the kitchen where he has enough food for everyone. Jeff leads Greg to the lounge room and hands Greg a pile of pillows. Murray hands Greg a pile of sporting equipment. They have too much stuff so they decide to have the picnic indoors. *Song #2: Little Brown Ant Jeff plays a riff on his accordion. Captain and his crew do a victory dance. Murray and Anthony introduce Wiggly Animation. *Song #3: Hats - animated Dorothy greets everyone. Greg waves hello. * Song #4: Get Ready To Wiggle Greg invites everyone to the Wiggly concert. * Song #5: Play Your Guitar with Murray - concert version Little Wiggles - Anthony plans to go to the beach. They change quickly into sunscreen, have goggles, and bathing suits. Little Greg suggests they bring towels, so they quickly run back into their rooms again to get their towels. Little Anthony wants everyone to bring sunhats, so they do that. Now they're all ready, so Little Murray leads them to the ferry. Captain picks them up and tells them the ferry left already, so they'd have to go tomorrow then. Jeff does a dance, then Murray does one after. Greg invites everyone to the beach. Always remember to swim with a buddy. * Song #6: Having Fun At The Beach Murray and Anthony alternate words and introduce Wiggly animation. * Song #7: Wiggly Party - animated Closing Segment, Jeff says goodbye, Greg says Hu-Roo, Murray says goodbye. Lucy, Anthony and Ryan wave goodbye. Song List # Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?) # Little Brown Ant # Hats - animated # Get Ready To Wiggle # Play Your Guitar with Murray - concert # Having Fun At The Beach # Wiggly Party - animated Alternate titles *Picnic Without Ants (Playhouse Disney title) Trivia * The Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet segment doesn't appear in this episode. * This episode often aired on Playhouse Disney. In the Disney version of this episode, the credits scroll earlier than before. After that, Jeff, Greg and Murray say goodbye before Lucy, Anthony and Ryan. At this time, after the last song, it was only Lucy, Anthony and Ryan to say goodbye. This also happened when Sprout had this episode on demand. * The name of this episode is similar to a line from Little Brown Ant which, coincidentally, is also in this episode. Gallery CaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries5-2.png|Captain Feathersword DorothyinTheGorillaDance.jpg|Dorothy HenryinTVSeries5-2.jpg|Henry WagsinTVSeries5.jpg|Wags GreginPicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|Greg GregandAnthonyinPicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|Anthony and Greg packing for picnic AppleJuice.jpg|Greg holding apple juice AnthonyinPicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|Anthony PicnicWithoutAnts2.jpg|Anthony carrying food PicnicWithoutAnts3.jpg|Greg suggests to get more food PicnicWithoutAnts4.jpg|''"Good idea, Greg."'' MurrayandJeffinPicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheUnforgottenWigglesinPicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles JeffinPicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|Jeff GregandMurrayinPicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|Greg and Murray MurrayasaKing.jpg|"Arise, royal subject." MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar PicnicWithoutAnts8.jpg PicnicWithoutAnts9.jpg|Greg PicnicWithoutAnts10.jpg PicnicWithoutAnts11.jpg TheNonrealisticWigglesinPicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles GregandJeffinPicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|Greg and Jeff MurrayinPicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|Murray PicnicWithoutAnts14.jpg PicnicWithoutAnts15.jpg JeffPlayingTennis.jpg|Jeff playing tennis GregPlayingCricket.jpg|Greg playing cricket JeffPlayingFootball.jpg|Jeff playing football AnthonyinFootballUniform.jpg|Anthony wearing football uniform and football JeffPlayingPing-Pong.jpg|Jeff playing ping-pong PicnicWithoutAnts21.jpg TheWigglesinPicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|The Wiggles JeffandAnthonyinPicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|Jeff and Anthony LittleBrownAnt-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Little Brown Ant" LittleBrownAnt.jpg|"Little Brown Ant" MurrayPlayingTennisRacket.jpg|Murray playing the Tennis Racket JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinPicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard GregSingingLittleBrownAnt.jpg|Greg singing TheAwakeWigglesinPicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|The Awake Wiggles AnthonyandMurrayinPicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|Anthony and Murray CaptainandhisCrewDancinginGreg'sMagicShow.jpg|Captain and his crew doing the victory dance AnthonyandMurrayinTVSeries5-3.jpg|Murray and Anthony introducing Wiggly Animation #1 WaterSplashTransition.jpg|Water splash transition Hats-WigglyAnimation.jpg|Wiggly Animation: "Hats" TheAwakeCartoonWigglesWearingHats.jpg|The Awake Wiggles wearing hats TheOtherCartoonWigglesWearingHats.jpg|The Other Wiggles wearing hats CartoonGregSingingHats.jpg|Greg singing CartoonGregandAnthonyWearingHats.jpg|Greg and Anthony wearing hats CartoonAnthonyPlayingDrum.jpg|Anthony playing drum CartoonAnthonyandMurrayWearingHats.jpg|Anthony and Murray wearing hats CartoonMurrayandJeffWearingHats.jpg|Murray and Jeff wearing hats CartoonJeffPlayingTrumpet.jpg|Jeff playing trumpet CartoonGregWearingMusicHat.jpg|Greg wearing music hat CartoonAnthonyWearingPoliceman'sHat.jpg|Anthony wearing policeman's hat CartoonMurrayWearingFireman'sHat.jpg|Murray wearing fireman's hat CartoonJeffWearingCaptain'sHat.jpg|Jeff wearing captain's hat CartoonMurrayonFireEngine.jpg|Murray on fire engine CartoonJeffontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Jeff on the S.S Feathersword DorothyinGreg'sMagicShow.jpg|Dorothy greeting everyone PirateDance6.jpg|"Hello." File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurrayTVSeries5ConcertPrologue1.png|Greg wearing his king crown File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurrayTVSeries5ConcertPrologue2.png|Greg File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurrayTVSeries5ConcertPrologue3.png|"MMMMMMMM" File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurrayTVSeries5ConcertPrologue4.png|"Murray!" File:Episode49(TVSeries5)WipeTransition.png|Wipe transition File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)1.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)2.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)3.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)4.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)5.png|Captain, Anthony, Murray, and Greg File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)6.png|Captain and Anthony File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)7.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)8.png|A toy Wiggles guitar File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)9.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)10.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)11.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)12.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)13.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)14.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)15.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)16.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)17.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)18.png|Captain falling down File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)19.png|Murray and Captain File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)20.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)21.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)22.png|Murray playing the red Maton Mastersound MS500 electric guitar File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)23.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)24.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)25.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)26.png|Captain, Ben, and Jeff File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)27.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)28.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-2004Live.jpg|Play Your Guitar With Murray File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)30.png|Anthony, Murray, and the giant Murray balloon File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)31.png|Anthony and the giant Murray balloon File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)32.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)33.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)34.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)35.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)36.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)37.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)38.png|Ben File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)39.png|Murray and Ben File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)40.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)41.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)42.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)43.png|Lucy, Greg, and Adrian File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)44.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)45.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)46.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)47.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)48.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)49.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)50.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)51.png|Anthony and Greg File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)52.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)53.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)54.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)55.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)56.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)57.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)58.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)59.png|The Giant Murray balloon File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)60.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)61.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)62.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)63.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)64.png|The Giant Jeff and Murray balloons File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)65.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)66.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)67.png|Anthony and Ryan File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)68.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)69.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)70.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)71.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)72.png File:PicnicWithoutAnts-TheLittleWiggles.png|The Little Wiggles File:PicnicWithoutAnts-TheLittleWiggles2.png|"I know where we can go to. The beach." PicnicWithoutAnts-TheLittleWiggles3.jpg|"The beach." PicnicWithoutAnts-TheLittleWiggles4.png|"Let's do it, uh-huh-huh." PicnicWithoutAnts-TheLittleWiggles5.jpg|Little Anthony and Little Murray PicnicWithoutAnts-TheLittleWiggles6.jpg|The Little Wiggles entering their rooms PicnicWithoutAnts-TheLittleWiggles7.png|The Little Wiggles' bedroom doors PicnicWithoutAnts-TheLittleWiggles8.jpg|The Little Wiggles holding their beach supplies PicnicWithoutAnts-TheLittleWiggles9.png|Little Anthony PicnicWithoutAnts-TheLittleWiggles10.png|"Hang on, have we gotten any towels?" PicnicWithoutAnts-TheLittleWiggles11.png|"Towels!" PicnicWithoutAnts-TheLittleWiggles12.png|The Little Wiggles going back in their rooms PicnicWithoutAnts-TheLittleWiggles13.png|The Little Wiggles arriving back with their towels PicnicWithoutAnts-TheLittleWiggles14.png|Little Jeff PicnicWithoutAnts-TheLittleWiggles15.png|"Have we gotten our sunscreen? We don't wanna get burned." PicnicWithoutAnts-TheLittleWiggles16.png|"Sunscreen!" PicnicWithoutAnts-TheLittleWiggles17.png|The Little Wiggles going back in their rooms the second time PicnicWithoutAnts-TheLittleWiggles18.png|The Little Wiggles putting on sunscreen PicnicWithoutAnts-TheLittleWiggles19.png|Little Greg PicnicWithoutAnts-TheLittleWiggles20.png|"What about our sun hats?" PicnicWithoutAnts-TheLittleWiggles21.png|"Sun hats!" PicnicWithoutAnts-TheLittleWiggles22.png|The Little Wiggles going back in their rooms the third time PicnicWithoutAnts-TheLittleWiggles23.png|The Little Wiggles arriving back while wearing sunhats PicnicWithoutAnts-TheLittleWiggles24.png|Little Murray PicnicWithoutAnts-TheLittleWiggles25.png|"Ahoy there, Wiggles." PicnicWithoutAnts-TheLittleWiggles26.png|"Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword." PicnicWithoutAnts-TheLittleWiggles27.png|"Where are you going, Wiggles?" PicnicWithoutAnts-TheLittleWiggles28.png|"We're off to the beach" PicnicWithoutAnts-TheLittleWiggles29.png|"at Wiggle Bay." PicnicWithoutAnts-TheLittleWiggles30.png|"Wiggles, you're too late." PicnicWithoutAnts-TheLittleWiggles31.png|"HUH, HUH, HUH, HUH?!?" PicnicWithoutAnts-TheLittleWiggles32.png|"We missed the ferry to Wiggle Bay." PicnicWithoutAnts-TheLittleWiggles33.png|The Little Wiggles feeling sad PicnicWithoutAnts-TheLittleWiggles34.png|"But cheer up, guys." PicnicWithoutAnts-TheLittleWiggles35.png|"At least we're ready for tomorrow." PicnicWithoutAnts-TheLittleWiggles36.jpg|"Beauty mate!" HavingFunattheBeach-TVPrologue.jpg HavingFunAtTheBeach-2006.jpg|"Having Fun at the Beach" GregSingingHavingFunattheBeach-2006.jpg|Greg singing TheAwakeWigglesinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles JeffinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg HenryinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Henry pretending to swim on surfboard GregandMurrayinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg and Murray WagsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Wags dancing DorothyinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy dancing while holding a beach ball DorothyandWagsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg HenryandWagsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg CaptainFeatherswordandhisSurfboard.jpg AnthonyandMurrayinTVSeries5.jpg|Murray and Anthony introducing Wiggly Animation #2 WigglyParty-WigglyAnimation.jpg|Wiggly Animation: "Wiggly Party" CartoonCaptainFeatherswordSingingWigglyParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing CartoonJeffPlayingPintheTailontheDonkey.jpg|Jeff playing Pin the Tail on the Donkey TheWigglesandHenryinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry TheCartoonWigglesSingingWigglyParty.jpg|The Wiggles singing TheAwakeWigglyGroupinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group TheOtherWigglyGroupinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group TheMaleWigglyGroupinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans TheProWigglyHumansinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans TheOtherWigglyHumansinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans TheEarlyWigglyGroupinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group TheOppositeWigglyGroupinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group CartoonAnthonySingingWigglyParty.jpg|Anthony singing CartoonGregSingingWigglyParty.jpg|Greg singing BalloonTransition.jpg|Balloons transition HomeSweetHome18.jpg|"Bye-bye"|link="Bye-bye" TheGameoftheYear17.jpg|"Hu-roo."|link="Hu-roo." HomeSweetHome20.jpg|"Bye, bye."|link="Bye, bye." PicnicWithoutAnts-Epilogue.png|Lucy, Anthony and Ryan Promo Pictures TriptotheBeach-PromoPicture.jpg|Greg in crown Category:Music Category:Series 5 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2006 Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2006 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 5 Category:Episodes Named After Songs Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 5 Galleries Category:2004 Category:2004 episodes Category:2005 Category:2005 episodes